1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing system, a data processing method, and an image forming apparatus, in particular, for carbon copy printing.
2. Description of Related Art
In a service business such as the door-to-door package delivery service business, a plurality of physical copies, e.g., client's copy, processing copy, and filing copy, are often produced. In recent years, carbon copy printing has come to be known in that the same technology is applied to the electronic printing process as well.
As a technology of carbon copy printing, there is one that produces a color print for client's filing and a monochromatic print for processing or record filing from the original document data.
See Japanese Patent Publication No 2007-237644.
This printing technology enables one to reduce the number of color printing, hence reduce the consumption of the developing agent.
However, although the aforementioned technology can save the consumption of the developing agent by producing carbon copies for processing or record filing purposes in monochromatic prints, it does not allow one to save the quantity of the output paper as it does not process the print data in such a way as to reduce the quantity of the output paper.
The present invention was made to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an intention of the present invention to provide a data processing system, a data processing method, and an image forming apparatus for reducing the quantity of output paper.